Stay in Memory
by sherzael25
Summary: The Commander ponders on her new life in the City of Light with an unlikely guest.


**Disclaimer** : _I do not own the characters used here. Credits to the rightful owners. ;)_

The sun has always shone brightly ever since Alie was defeated in the City of Light. Lexa looks out at the sky from the 14th floor of the modernized tower which looked like the one she had in Polis. The wind dancing with the leaves and waves; the cool breeze hitting her skin. There is no smell of blood. No stench of death. No war to be won. Just peace. She has this lighter feeling, like the world was finally lifted off her shoulder. She smiled and contemplated on this. Is this supposed to be heaven? The afterlife? Is this the "death is not the end" the Grounders used to believe for ages? For her though, a place without the blonde angel who fell from the sky is no heaven at all.

She closed her eyes and pictured the last time she saw and touched her. How it felt good to hold her again, to caress her face and stare at those eyes as blue as the sky. Their last kiss, passionate but bittersweet, is one of the things that Lexa allows herself to drown into. She allows herself more things now, yet fate only allowed her so little time with the love of her life.

She would've loved it here, she thought. She can breathe in the fresh air during the day, admire the serene view and she can look up to the stars at night and reminisce her days above.

She heard footsteps echoing the room, approaching. It grew louder and louder but she made no move to attack nor even defend herself. She knows who that is. She's gotten quite accustomed to the company of this tall brunette who does not seem to have a shortage of humor.

"Thinking of her again?" The voice said.

Lexa opened her eyes and found the other woman sitting casually on the table, playing with the apple she has in her hand.

"You came here to mock me again, Root?"

Lexa faced the calming view once more, trying not to mind her companion.

"You know you're the most interesting person here, Commander." She took a bite from the apple. "Well, second only to me obviously."

Lexa smiled a little, so as not to be noticed by Root. She still has to work at expressing her emotions. Clarke is the only person who managed to bring down her defenses. Clarke, who she still thinks about even if she's just a stored entity into this product of technology.

"I…i hope she's well." Lexa said.

Root paused for a second and stared at the apple on her hand. "It took her less than a minute to take down those guys at the CIA holding facility."

The commander hasn't got the slightest idea what she's talking about again, but she chose to stay silent.

"Too hot." Root continued. "She acts like she doesn't need me there."

A strong gust of wind blew, making Root's curls block her face for a moment. Lexa is tucking a few strands of her own to the back of her ears when she saw it, that deep, longing look on Root's face. It took only a few seconds when Root switched back to her usual demeanor.

"I have gotten to my goal of being close to the Machine. But, i still worry about Sameen. I still worry so much."

Lexa moved towards Root and placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder, not really sure how to comfort someone. She thought about the battles Root had to fight, the people she had to lose; her smiles heavier than usual. The face that hides so much emotions. They have a lot more in common than Lexa had expected.

"I didn't know you're the touchy kind." Root retorted causing Lexa to remove her hand away from Root's shoulder like she just touched a poisonous snake. Lexa pushed her slightly, eliciting a giggle from the other woman.

"Loosen up, Lexa. I'm not gonna jump on you like that."

The commander eyed her and sensed another line coming. She better not-

"Unless you want me to."

 _There it is._

"I don't understand why you're like this. " Lexa sighed and went back to her place near the tall window, her arms crossed.

"I heard your pickup lines are trash. You should learn from me." Root threw the apple on the bin next to her, then went closer to Lexa.

"Even if I was to say yes to your offer, Clarke is not even here. To whom should i use them? You? "

"Ouch. You're like Sameen, how cute."

They both stared into the horizon, appreciating the peace they were both robbed off in their worlds. It was almost paradise. Almost.

Maybe someday, in another universe and in another time, they'd live their lives the way they want it to. And it would really be more than just surviving for all of them who just started to love, but ended too fast it seemed more like a nightmare than a dream come true.

 **Note** :

 _Made this coz I love Clexa and Shoot. /3 let's all be miserable together haha_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
